bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Month At Greenwood For C-Money: Chapter 10
Punishment Saturday; August 15, 2009; 7:20 AM After getting caught by Camp Master Bryon yesterday, I knew for a fact that we in for a rude awakening. That we were going to get severely punished by everyone on camp grounds. I just hope that Jerry and Liam don't suffer as well. They had nothing to do our operation. And as for Craig, he took the fall for us that one time so he might get punished as well. I really don't know what will happen to us. After getting caught last night, we were cuffed and then sent to the Greenwood Police Department to spend the night there. It was morning when two police officers came to our cells. "Okay kiddies, time to go back home. Bryon Palmmer has a surprised for you both when you get back", one of the cops said as he opened the cell door. They took us by the arm and dragged us to a patrol car. "Get in", he said as he shoved us into the car. As we were pushed into the car, I couldn't help but feel how cold Blade's skin was. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "What?" she replied. "You're very cold, like you came out of a meat locker", I told her. "Oh, I get like that sometimes", she said. "Why?" I asked. She didn't reply to my question. Instead, she just stared out the window as if she didn't hear me. Probably wondering what Bryon has in store for us. As we pulled up to the front building of the camp grounds, my heart started pumping faster and faster. I was actually nervious about what he'll do. He'll probably do something to make every kid in camp hate us. Maybe even have them beat on us. That would be awful. I sure could not take on the entire camp that way. As we were marched to Bryon's office, I was sure that I was going to be forced to be mopping the floors in my underwear. I really don't want to do that. "Thanks for bring them back here", Bryon said as he stepped out his office door. "Not a problem. Where do you want these two thiefs?" the cop asked him. "Follow me to the stage area", Bryon told them. Bryon and the cops then escorted us to the ampitheater. There, every camper was in the bleachers while some of the staff was on the stage. And from the looks of it, Craig was on the stage as well tied onto a pole. There was two more poles on the stage. One for Blade, one for me. What does Bryon have planned for us? As we got up on the stage, the camp staff then pushed us onto the poles and then tied our hands behind the pole. Seriously, what is going to happen to us? "Good morning, campers", Bryon started. "I have some good and bad news for you. We found the true criminals, who's been stealing the stuff and smuggling. Now, we would normally just have them mop the floors or clean the bathrooms with toothbrushes, but I know what's been going on. I know what's been happening the whole time. I knew that they traded these food items with some of you and you guys never ratted them out. They supplied you with junk food, drugs and alcohol and you people just kept your mouths shut. Well, that shit ends today. I already took your swimming privileges, I think it's time to take more. I'm taking away oil painting, photography, pottery, tye-dye, stained glass and cooking. Alot of you will be in the blacksmithing, making new metal items for us to sell while a few selective will be able to go to the shooting and archery ranges. I will be posting a list tomorrow. But in the meantime, there's a basket of tomatoes that you guys can throw at the trouble makers as well as the one that took the fall for them last time. Have fun and try to hit them in the face". Brad Thompson and a few of his friends went up to the basket and picked up a few tomatoes. They were about to throw them at us until someone shouted, "STOP!!!!" I looked over and saw Stacy coming up to the stage. "Daddy, this is wrong. You can't publicly humiliate these three like this all for stealing. This is wrong". "Oh, and what would you do?" Bryon asks her. "I don't know, but I wouldn't do anything like this. This isn't right", she said. "Honey, I love you, but if you don't mind your business then you better fine yourself another job", Bryon told her. "This is my business and I'm tired of you treating these kids as if they were your own. You think abusing these kids will bring back Sarah...." Just then out of the blue, Bryon slapped her right across the face, making her fall down to the ground. "HOW DARE YOU BRING SARAH INTO THIS", he yelled at her. "Sarah is the only reason why you became a tyrant camp ruler", she argued back. He then grabbed her by the arm and then started dragging her away. "GO AHEAD AND PUNISH THESE CRIMINALS", Bryon yelled as he left the ampitheater. Just as Bryon left, Brad raised the first tomato and threw it at my face. Then his friends started throwing tomatoes at Blade and Craig. Pretty soon, alot of other kids started throwing tomatoes at us. This probably lasted for 15 minutes until the basket was out of tomatoes. Just when I thought it was over, Peters then brought out another basket of tomatoes. This basket load probably lasted about 25 minutes. God, I thought it would never end. After the second basket, I thought that would be it. That we had our punishment and now we would be left alone. Just as Bryon returned, Craig asked him, "Alright, we got our punishment. Now can we please go?" "No. You think that I'm dumb enough to fall for that? Your punishment is not over. You guys are going to stay on these poles and think about what you have done", Bryon answered. "All day?" I asked. "It's your fault", Bryon said as he walked away. He can't make us stay here. We'll dehydrate. God, I hate it here right now. I am seriously going to get Derek back for sending me here. Of all places, I had to go here. Bullworth is looking alot like Heaven on earth right now compared to this shithole of a campsite. Two Hours Later; 9:20 AM Two hours of being tied onto the poles and we're really hot. So hot, we're sweating everywhere. "Bryon shouldn't....be allowed....to do this", I said with a dried mouth. "We'll make him pay....for this", Craig said. "We should really think....about how we're going....to do this", Blade said. Right about now, my "idea" of a revolution sounds alot like a good idea. Bryon shouldn't do this. He should be in prison for this. Child abuse, if considered child abuse, shouldn't be tolerated. How is it that he hasn't been caught yet? How is it that previous campers never told on him....or had luck with turning him in? Whatever, Bryon's going to pay for this one way or another. Just when I was thinking about how I was going to make him pay, someone started spraying cold-ass water onto us. I looked up and saw that it was Stacy. She then walked up and untied me, right before she handed me a bottle of water and made me drink it. "Thank you", I told her. She then untied Blade and Craig. "You shouldn't have done what you guys have done. My father is so pissed off that he really wanted you guys to really dry up out here. I convinced him to let you guys off the poles". "What are the conditions? I know there had to be some", I told her. "He wants you to mop the entire Welcome Center and those two to clean all the bathrooms in the camp", she told us. "Oh God, I have to strip down to my shorts, don't I?" I asked. "Trust me, I don't know the deal with that either", she tells me. "I think that I rather go back to peeling onions than mop his floors", I said outloud. She put her hand on my shoulder and told me, "There's a bright side to this. You only have to spend two more weeks here and then you're gone". "I'm gonna die before I can escape this nightmare", I said to her. "Come on, you two. We need to get you your supples. Clayton, just go to Welcome Center and meet my dad there", Stacy said. "Thanks for nothing", I mumbled under my breath as she, Blade and Craig left me. I know that Stacy meant well and I really should be thankful, but for some reason I felt that she didn't really do anything. That, or this is God's sick sense of humor right now. It's hard to believe that I used to be Christian prior to all this. Prior to my life falling apart when Larry Mason, who I thought was my real dad, died back in that trainyard in Carcer City. I started making my way to the Administration Building. Along the way, several other campers saw me walking by and they all started insulting me and booing me. "Thanks for nothing". "You and Blade totally screwed us over". "If this was going to be the price for getting some smokes, I would not have asked for them". God damn it, I try to do something good and everyone hates me. As if I didn't know how Jimmy Hopkins felt when he tried to bring peace to Bullworth Academy a few years back, now I know. After a while of walking, I finally got to the Administration Building. When I entered, Bryon was waiting for me in the main lobby. "Good, you're here. Now here's the deal: You're going to mop all these floors. Now strip down", he said. "Why should I?" I asked him. "STRIP DOWN", he shouted right before he pulled a gun out. I wasn't nervious about the gun, but I'm not stupid to take a bullet either. "Fucking psycho", I said to him. I then took off my t-shirt and my black jeans and was down to my briefs now. He then handed me a bucket and mop and told me, "You're going to mop the empty room across from my office first". "An empty room, are you serious? It's just an empty room", I remarked. "You're going to do it and you're going to do it right", Bryon said. I threw my arms up in the air and said, "Okay then, I'll do it. Chill or be chill". I then picked up the mop and bucket up and carried them to the room. I put them down and was about to open the door when it swung open and a pair of hands grabbed me by the arms and pulled me in. I fell onto the cold, hard floor and saw the same cop who arrested me last night. "Now you're all mine", he said as he slammed the nightstick on my stomach. I felt the air quickly leave my body from the blow. The cop then continued beating me with his nightstick. After a while of taking a beating, the cop finally stopped and said, "Serves you right for kicking me in the head two weeks back". He stormed out the room and I heard him say to Bryon, "Thank you for that". "Not a problem", Bryon said. Bryon then came into the and told me, "Get your lazy ass up. You still have floors to mop". The pain from the beating was too much. I don't think I'll make it onto my feet. "GET UP, NOW", Bryon said. I used my arms and my legs and tried to get back onto my feet. But as I said before, the pain was too much. I quickly fell back down and then I blacked out. Category:Blog posts